1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and compositions for treating neural damage caused by injury or disease, by enhancing neural outgrowth and/or repair responses in the nervous system. Preferably, the methods and compositions utilize agents which interfere with the ability of the major histocompatibility complex (MHC) Class I molecule (MHC I) to inhibit neurite outgrowth.
2. Description of the Related Art